1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, a computer program product, and a preview image displaying method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multi-function product, which is a so-called multi-function peripheral (MFP), has recently become widely used. An MFP includes a scanning unit that scans an image of an original, a copying unit that prints out an image read by the scanning unit, a printing unit or a facsimile unit that prints out image data that has been input externally, or provided with functions of the foregoing units.
With such an MFP, a user can enter settings for various functions. These functions include: settings relating to conditions of an original, such as a type or density thereof; settings relating to various imaging processes, such as an enlargement/reduction ratio, one-sided or double-sided printing, or margin sizes; and settings relating to finishing processes, such as stamping, stapling, or punching.
However, even if the user specifies settings for these finishing functions, known MFPs do not allow the user to check how a resultant printout will be until the resultant printout is actually output. For example, if the user attempts to punch holes on the printout, the holes may end up being punched on an output image. However, because the user cannot check such an end result before executing the actual printing, the operation may result in a misprint, and the paper may be wasted.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-67347 discloses an image processing apparatus developed in an attempt to solve this problem. The image processing apparatus displays a preview image of end results of various functions (such as a printing paper size, a printed side(s) thereof, punching, or stapling) provided using a pre-scanned image of an original before executing actual printing. This preview feature allows the user to check how the output result will be, and to change the settings if necessary.
The applicant of the present application has developed an intuitive and convenient user interface in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-003568. This interface enables the user to touch a specific area of the preview image of an original to cause a menu related to that area to be displayed, and to select functions related thereto (such as a printing paper, a printed side(s), punching, stapling, output color, output density, enlargement/reduction ratio, printing multiple pages per sheet, and sorting/stacking), and the selected settings are immediately reflected onto the preview image.
Upon printing images onto a plurality of printing paper sheets, the front side and the back side of the paper need to be distinguished because images printed thereon are interrelated to each other. However, it is difficult for the user to determine if the image displayed on a screen is a front side image or a back side image. In addition, upon binding a plurality of sheets, such as by stapling, the user needs to be able to check if each of the sheets is oriented correctly, and if a given page is in a correct position with respect to the page prior to or the page next to that page in question.
In addition, upon scanning and processing originals with images printed thereon, pages of the originals could be arranged out of order, unlike image data that is created on a computer and is arranged in order. For example, the front side images and the back side images may be mixed up; some pages may be oriented incorrectly; or some pages may be placed in an incorrect position with respect to the page prior to or next to the page in question. Therefore, it is important for the user to be able to check how an end result will be.